Project Sky Slayer RP Wiki
In times long since forgotten in the sands of history, in an age where not even GOD could be relied upon for salvation, there existed a Group of motley individuals, each coming from a different walk of life, brought together by the hands of fate... and the unconscious prayers of the souls of all good men and women. Through countless trials and tribulations, they endured, venturing to the ends of the earth, relearning the old ways and recovering Knowledge and Allies long since thought dead, all the while protecting something more precious than anything Mankind had ever known before. To save this world was the purpose they were assembled, and at the end of their journey, the world was indeed safe... or at least as safe as it could possibly be. Their names are lost to us now. But their actions are not. Even if individuals fade away, Legends will always endure. This...is their Legend... The Legend of the Primal Keys. Welcome This is the Official Wiki of the Project Sky Slayer RP from the Pokemon Reborn Role-playing subforums, as well as anything else having to do with the Project Sky Slayer Universe. Link to Current OCC: http://www.pokemonreborn.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=8878 What Is Project Sky Slayer? Project Sky Slayer, often times abreviated "P.S.S", is an orginal Epic Fantasy genre RP which is quite young, but making fast progress. Taking place in Rojamaris, a world where in which there is no war. there is no famine. there is no over population.... there has not been any for over thousands of years. or at least, that is what the Church claims... Several Millenia ago, the Nix War, Also known as 'The Darkness', was fought between humanity and a invasive race from another realm today known simply as the Nix. The Nix tore across the world, razing everything in their paths without remorse and without mercy, people, animals, cities, towns, even the landscape itself, brought into ruin. This massive, seemingly one-sided conflict pushed mankind nearly to the brink of his extinction as he continued to fail to find ways to combat the rabid menace at his heels. Many armies were raised, many men, bold and cowardly alike, took to the helm of command of the war front, but all were slain... all failed. The sun darkened over the blackened and desolate landscape. Humanity was truly on it's last legs. But just as all hope seemed lost for the world, a Being, Godly both in stature and power, descended from the heavens, bestowing upon mankind the power and knowledge they needed to save themselves from the fate of death. He did this by giving man kind a gift of sorts; He took Magic out of the hands of the few and the rare, as it had been for thousands of years before, and put it into the hands of the many and the common, and he did this by giving them the knowledge to harness the power of the Spheres, six massive constructs across the globe whose true purpose is to this day still unknown to history. The war was won with this new magic, fueled by the spheres' wrath, and man drove his attackers away back to their own realm, sealing them their till the end of all days. And this being, this God who had arrived in man's most bitter time of need, was worshiped as a saviour. Under his guidance, the world began to rebuild and repopulate. It was the birth of the church... the birth of the Theocracy. The birth of the reign of Azuaqyar, The Sky Lord. The world knew a long lasting peace afterwards. There was no war, and under the church's eye, no man woman or child went hungry in this new world. Many long years went by, decades turning to centuries, and centuries eventually to millenia. The Church and it's God was tested several times, but both it and he endured without faltering. The peace was kept, and eventually the world flourished as it once before, long, long ago. But there had to always be those willing to uphold the peace. The Knights Tactali, they were called, the highest military order under the church's command, champions of God himself. As God willed it, so they carried it out. It was this Knightly Order which was regarded highly by all, and this was precisely the case when Stratos Valgiri, at age 25 the youngest man to ever be proclaimed the high Champion of God himself, and by extension the Theocracy and the Knights Tactali, rose to power after his predecessor vanished without a trace whilst on a mission from his Lord. Having uncovered a massive Heresy when sent in route to find the man, Stratos was placed in command of the church's forces, and resolved the conflict and the treachery without sustaining a single casualty to his own forces, yet completely decimating his opponent's. It is this miraculous victory which earned the man fame throughout the world, where before he had been an utter nobody... And his fame would endure, but not anywhere near as long as his Infamy afterwards. For there came a day when Stratos found his heart burdened with a choice; a choice between doing what is right for his oath, for his faith... and doing what is right for the world. In the end, the young champion's conscious won out, and he chose the world over the faith, even knowing the only path that would be open to him afterwards would not be a pleasant one by any stretch of the word. In the end... Stratos struck down His lord, God, and with him his fellow Knights Tactali and countless other church members. The wound the church sustained on the day of Betrayal, the Sky Slaying, as it soon came to be known by, was a grievous one, but not a mortal one. For it did endure. The faith did survive and rise from it's ashes, even without the hand and will of God to guide them. But yet it was the absence of God's presence in the world that lost the Church it's right to rule over all of mankind, and so it was that The Theocracy soon dissolved itself into independent nations across the world, with laws established meant to keep the peace, which had authority regardless of how many borders one crossed. That was several hundred years ago. Today the Church is merely a shell of the former power it once held in it's grasp, yet still it maintains a punishment of death upon capture for the ancient traitor, Stratos, Known as the Sky Slayer, the man who killed Lord God and who became immortal from it, forever marked by his hair of white snow and eyes of gold. None know how Stratos managed to survive this long, many assume it to be a final curse from God though; to wander the earth forever until the day he shall return to the earth and bring about the day of Retribution... One thing is known though. Stratos is alive. The Church is alive. And The Sky Slayer is searching for his endgame attack. For the day of supposed Retribution is coming, and coming soon... tonight in fact, for tonight, the Sky Lord, Azauqyar, shall arise from the fallen, and tonight.... Stratos Valgiri shall fall for his sins against his lord. And it is on this fateful night that a festival is being held in the capital of the Church Controlled lands, the Papal States; Cithalos, the holy city of God. And on this night, in this city, during these festivities, arrive our heroes into the fray... and thus our fateful tale begins, and with it, the possible end of all things in the world... P.S.S. is also used to refer to things that have a direct relation to the RP, including: *The Current (and first) story of the RP: "The Legend of The Primal Keys" *All of the participants in said story and collaborators involved in the RP *Sky Slayer Anthologies, A multitude of short stories taking place in the PSS universe, currently being worked on *And, as of now, this wiki (Still very much under construction) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse